


Like a virgin

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Lee Jeno, soft nomin, virgin jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin wants to take their relationship to the next level but being a virgin, he's not so sure on what to do so he searches about it on the internet. Jeno finds out and finds it endearing.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Like a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @starwreck

Jaemin is antsy when he recalls back what he read earlier. He keeps on fiddling with his fingers nervously as he waits for his boyfriend to arrive. He repeats the same instructions in his head a few times, stumbles upon a few and groans frustratedly.

Jaemin has never felt so much anxiety creeping onto him, not after his presentations in class and talking in front of large public crowds but he feels his heart almost bursting out his chest. 

A few more minutes 'til Jeno comes and it's time.

It's time.

Jaemin inhales deeply, trying to calm his palpitating heartbeat and convincing himself it would go well. He's not even sure if it was going to happen today or not but with all the tension that was surrounding them two, Jaemin knows it would happen sooner or later. So, Jaemin had done his research since last night.

His Google searches all consisting of ways to pleasure and feel good during it and by it, Jaemin means sex. It was a first for Jaemin, especially considering that Jeno is his first boyfriend and also his first serious relationship. However, to Jeno, Jaemin isn't his first boyfriend and also not his first serious relationship. 

That would be the reason why Jaemin is feeling so anxious and nervous. He doesn't want to look like a fool in front of Jeno but looking at the situation, it feels like he lost already because he can't seem to think straight when it comes to Jeno (well, he is gay for him) but Jaemin is a virgin. 

He has never had sex with anyone and the furthest he went was making out with Jeno while touching each other. Other than that, his nights alone weren't enough for him to have experience. Heck, Jaemin doesn't even know if Jeno would want to fuck him or be fucked by him.

Jaemin unconsciously bites on his nails as his mind goes into overdrive from overthinking. 

The sudden knocks on the door startled Jaemin from his trance. He quickly composes himself, walking as calm as he could to open the door, revealing his beautiful boyfriend who immediately smiled widely when he sees Jaemin.

"W-welcome in, Jeno." Jaemin closes the door for him, takes a deep breath before facing Jeno. His boyfriend engulfed Jaemin in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and oh, Jaemin could smell his cologne or was it his natural smell. Whatever it is, Jaemin loves it. 

"How was your day, baby?" Jeno asks, letting go of Jaemin to take off his coat. 

Jaemin blushes at the endearment. "Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Homework and all. Enough about me, how did it go?"

Jeno flashes a brilliant smile, tugging on Jaemin's wrist to pull him down to sit with him on the sofa. "It was perfect! I think I did pretty well today. I even got the whole board agreeing to my ideas."

"Really?" Jaemin couldn't help but feel happy for his boyfriend who had been working on his proposal for an important project and gives big fat smooches on both of Jeno's cheeks. Jeno laughs heartily, enjoying the small affectionate touches that comes after. "That's great, Jeno! I know you could do it," 

"It's all thanks to you," Jeno says, brushing their noses together as he cups both of Jaemin's cheeks tenderly. Jaemin shakes his head to disagree but Jeno clicks his tongue. "I don't think I could have even done it without you, baby." 

"Should I give you a reward for that?" Jaemin asks, tilting his head as he leans into Jeno's touch. Jeno smiles warmly, his eyes forming into the familiar crescents.

"What kind of reward is it?" Jeno wonders, eyes admiring his boyfriend's features. Jaemin lets his gaze fall onto Jeno's lips then back up to his eyes. 

"This," Jaemin wastes no time to capture Jeno's lips against his and Jeno kisses back, hands gripping onto Jaemin's jaw. Jaemin may be a virgin but he's a great kisser, according to Jeno at least. Jeno's hand roams around Jaemin's side and sneakily slips inside his shirt, touching his bare skin. 

Jaemin parts his lips in a gasp, hands clutching tightly on Jeno's hair. Jeno slips in his tongue in the middle of Jaemin's surprised moment and proceeds to play with his tongue. Jaemin doesn't back down at all, sucking Jeno's tongue passionately while the latter enjoys how his boyfriend tries to take control.

Jaemin pushes Jeno back to lean on the sofa as he straddles his lap with both legs on Jeno's sides. "Jeno, let's do it." Jaemin whispers as sensual as he could while unbuttoning Jeno's shirt. "I wanna do it,"

"Wait," Jeno stops Jaemin from stripping him off, "Do you mean that, Nana? Like?" he asks, eyes furrowed seriously. 

Jaemin giggles adorably, leaning in to peck Jeno's lips. "Why, yes, of course." He continues to take off Jeno's tie and throws it behind him. "I'll clean that up later,"

"Nana," Jeno breathes out, hands holding onto Jaemin's hips. "We don't have to rush this. I don't want to force you,"

Jaemin huffs, clutching on Jeno's collar. "You're not forcing me. I want to do it with you. Come on, I maybe a little inexperienced but will that stop me? Nope!" he pulls down Jeno's shirt to leave kisses along his chiseled jaw to his pale neck and down to his collarbone.

"Oh, Jaem–" Jeno moans breathily, hand cupping the back of Jaemin's head so that Jaemin could place more kisses. "That mouth of yours is really," he sighs raggedly when Jaemin bites down on his skin then proceeds to suck.

"Do you like that?" Jaemin asks, pulling away to look at his masterpiece. A smirk makes it way to his face as he admires the red mark on Jeno's neck, almost as if Jaemin is marking him his.

"Like?" Jeno growls, tugging on Jaemin's head to brush their lips together. "I love it," Jeno then captures Jaemin's lips, nibbling on his lower lip and making Jaemin gasp. Jeno takes the opportunity to slip in his tongue sneakily and explore Jaemin's mouth. 

Jaemin hums appreciatively, kissing back deeper and even plays with Jeno's tongue. Soft moans leave his throat when Jeno's hands touch his bare skin under his shirt. 

Jeno, driven by desire, bucks up his hips to meet Jaemin who instantly pulled away from the kiss to pant. "T-that was–"

"Amazing?" Jeno asks, a smirk followed after as he smashes their lips again and Jaemin seems to learn fast when he grinds down on Jeno. They moan into each other's mouth while Jaemin runs his hand down Jeno's chest and down the dip of his abs.

Jaemin felt a little brave and confident from the kiss and unknowingly presses down on Jeno's crotch, feeling his hard on. Jeno grunts, throwing his head back in pleasure but his hand grabs onto Jaemin's wrist. "D-do that again, Jaemin."

"Again?" Jaemin asks in a daze, hazy eyes and panting breathily. Jeno nods, placing Jaemin's hand on his bulge. Jaemin gulps nervously while Jeno assured him with a chaste kiss and Jaemin touches Jeno's groin through his pants.

"You're so precious," Jeno mumbles into their kiss, treasuring each touch of Jaemin's lips on his. When Jeno's hand travels to Jaemin's back and south, Jaemin tenses but Jeno pays it no mind. Jeno caresses Jaemin's ass, giving it a squeeze and earning a squeal from the latter.

"J-Jeno!" Jaemin's breath stutters as he falls down on Jeno's chest. Jeno presses kisses on top of his head while his hands make quick work to knead Jaemin's ass cheeks. 

"Let's bring this to our room," Jeno whispers in his ear, receiving a vigorous nod from the younger who gets down from Jeno's lap sluggishly. He almost fell because of his wobbly legs had Jeno not catch him. A giggle left Jaemin's lips as be drags Jeno to their room.

"I'll go get the lube," Jaemin says, leaving for the bathroom and Jeno sits down on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. Jaemin's phone dings from a notification and Jeno reaches out for it. He unlocks Jaemin's phone (with the password; their anniversary) and the first thing he read softens his heart.

Na Jaemin is too cute, he's so adorable.

When Jaemin gets back while holding a bottle of lube giddily, he sees Jeno looking at him with too much fond in his eyes, so he looks back curiously to see his phone in Jeno's hand. 

"What did you see?" Jaemin asks nervously.

"God, you really are so precious, Jaemin." Jeno says as he makes his way to the other, grabbing both of his wrists and leans close to share an intimate kiss. The kiss was slow, sensual and long. Jeno takes his time to make Jaemin feel treasured.

"Baby," Jeno laughs, "You searched up on it?" his voice wasn't teasing but Jaemin felt embarrassed, his cheeks flushed red and he avoids looking at Jeno's eyes. "Jaemin, look at me." Jeno whines.

"S-so what if I did? I know I'm inexperienced and know shit nothing about t-this and doing it and I just want you to feel good. It's not gonna be your first time but I want it to be memorable at least." Jaemin rambles, eyes slowly looking down again.

Jeno sighs happily as he caresses Jaemin's cheek lovingly. "Anything with you is memorable, love. I didn't think you would be this worried about it. I'm sorry, baby. You should let me make you feel good. I'll show you how it feels like, alright?" 

Jaemin timidly nods, circling his arms around Jeno's shoulders. "Don't laugh at me if I do anything weird, okay? 'm not used to this."

"I'll help you, baby." Jeno whispers, "Trust me,"

Jeno does have Jaemin's whole trust in his hold when he leans in close enough to brush their lips together. Jaemin already has his eyes closed and Jeno has never seen anyone more beautiful than his boyfriend.

Jaemin lets out a small whine, tugging on Jeno's shirt for letting him wait so long to kiss. Jeno cups his cheeks and they share a sweet loving kiss which Jaemin makes a soft sound, triggering Jeno as he pushes the younger on the bed with a thud.

"Jaemin," Jeno calls softly, tracing his lips on Jaemin's neck. Jaemin hums. "Do you trust me?"

Jaemin smiles, running his hand through Jeno's hair and mumbling, "Yes, I do."

His answer is all Jeno needs as he kisses Jaemin again and reassuring his boyfriend he was doing good over and over again.

"Jeno, Jen–" Jaemin pushes Jeno away from his chest, making Jeno look up with half-lidded eyes and a soft what. "I want to make you feel good too," 

Jeno groans internally, cooing at how adorable Jaemin looks under him, eyes big and his stupidly cute pout. "You are, Nana. You will," Jeno spreads Jaemin's legs and sits between them. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" Jaemin asks, voice cracking.

"Making you feel good so I can feel good too," Jeno takes Jaemin's hand to place kisses on his fingers. "You sure you're ready?"

Jaemin huffs, pulling Jeno's hand to his lips to press a tender kiss on Jeno's inner wrist. Jeno blushes as he sees Jaemin's slightly erotic expression, swearing to himself to never let anyone else witness such a wonderful sight.

Jeno starts off slow with long intense kisses, trailing down Jaemin's neck and placing marks on his neck, showing his possessiveness. Jaemin pants heavily from the kiss, too dazed to respond properly when Jeno sucks on his skin harshly. 

Jeno then strips Jaemin off, showing his toned body due to their constant working out and admires how pretty Jaemin looks falling apart, offering his whole heart to Jeno. It hurts so much that Jeno had to place his head on Jaemin's chest to calm himself down from ruining his boyfriend.

Jeno's heart felt like it was going to burst out any time soon and Jaemin could feel its loud beating against his own. So, Jaemin leans down to press a kiss on top of Jeno's head while patting it tenderly.

"I love you too much,"

"I love you too, Jeno. I'm not going to leave, take your time."

Jeno is always gentle, constantly asking if Jaemin was okay whenever he moved or think he was hurting the younger. Jeno continues to pour out his love to Jaemin who receives it gratefully, chanting Jeno's name nonstop and when Jeno is already too deep, Jaemin assures him it's fine with a kiss and whispering sweet words to his ear. I love yous were shared throughout the whole night they became one.

"You know," Jaemin says after a long silence. "I searched for both positions." 

Jeno snorts, turning around to face him. "And? What is your conclusion?"

"Can't say since I bottomed for you but that was a hell of a ride, can we go for one more?"

"You said enough when I proposed a second round earlier."

"I know, but I think I'm ready now, so come on." Jaemin tugs on Jeno's arm.

"Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow, baby." Jeno smirks, straddling Jaemin.

"Oh, who said I was gonna bottom next, hm?" Jaemin asks teasingly, licking his lips after.

"What?"


End file.
